And You Would Be?
by TARRDIISS
Summary: Something happened to America, and no one seems to know exactly what happened- or who did it. And things are even worse when you leave Canada and England to take care of him!
1. Prologue

Hello people of the world!

I haven't written any stories in a long time now, and none about Hetalia, so please be nice. And I promise the chapters will get longer, this is just the prologue kind of thing…

I don't own Hetalia blah blah blah

Normal POV

He woke up to his new life with his eyes closed, and his back pressed against something soft. The air smelled slightly of pine and coffee. Keeping his eyes closed he held his breath and listened intently. Rain, or possibly hail, could be heard pattering against the roof, but more than that, footsteps and a door opening.

Stiffening his muscles he peeked an eye open. A line of light off to his left grew slowly as a creaking noise emanated. A dark shadowy figure emerged, and suddenly it was bright. As his eyes adjusted, his slightly blurry vision could make out a meek figure that approached him.

It was a boy, he was blond and glasses covered his face. Somehow he felt familiar, but his name was just out of reach in the depth of, what he was just realizing to be empty, mind. With his eyes fully opened now he openly stared at the blond boy trying to unlock the unknown name. In turn the blond looked like he was about to scream or throw up.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello yet again people of the planet earth! Thank you for continuing to read my story. And especially thank you to narusasuforever1, TheObsessedWriter, and blueorgray1236 for reviewing! It means a lot to me! Also thanks to everyone who favorited and followed. Next chapter you get to see some England Woot Woot! I does not own :3

UPDATE: Thank you Guest Reader. I always forget England's name and it was either Arthur or Albert it was a 50/50 chance I would get it right.. and... well.. whoops. BUT all is good now and I changed it! And thank you!

Canada's POV

I looked up from the small TV that sat in my living room. The clock showed it was two in the morning. Exactly two weeks since America went into a coma for unexplained reasons. His country was doing fine, well nothing disastrous happened. He just kind of went to sleep and didn't wake up.

I haven't been getting any sleep since. Getting up I stretched, popped my back, fixed my glasses, and headed up the stairs to the room that was currently inhabited by my twin. I opened the door slowly, not really wanting to see him look so pale and fragile. Flicking on the light I looked around. The dark blue curtains were closed keeping out the glow of the moon _not that there would be much of a glow due to the rain_. The small bookshelf and chair next to my brother's bed was empty.

Sadly I moved my eyes to his face, he was the only one who every really noticed me. Two bright blue orbs stared into my lavender ones; he was staring RIGHT at me. His face was contorted with confusion and a look that said he was trying to recall something. Slowly, his eyes wandered my face. The look of confusion still plastered._ Oh no don't tell me even __he__ forgot who I am!_ I shakily walked forward towards the cream coloured chair. He seemed to recoil at the movement, I stilled, "Alfred," I started "do you know who I am?" Silence filled the room. A few seconds ticked by as I shifted my feet uncomfortably and tried to look him in the eye. "Al, do you know what happened?" I asked nervously, wanting to know whether or not he had not only forgotten me, but anything else.

"I-"he coughed cutting himself off, testing out his unused voice. "No, I don't…" his eyes shifted nervously around the unfamiliar room, his eyes were squinted. _That's right, Texas. _I slowly advanced to the bedside table and picked his glasses up tentatively. Coughing I handed them out to him, his eyes flashed to my hand and back to my face as he slowly grabbed for them muttering "Thanks…"

This was not the Alfred I knew. He too was timid, and not nearly as loud. I wondered what had happened to cause such a drastic change in him. But with his glasses on he seemed much brighter and smiled when he looked up again "So, my name's Alfred, that's good to know." I gasped; I thought he would at least know his own name! Maybe it wasn't just 'oh nobody knows me'. But that makes sense, full blown out amnesia would make anyone nervous and quiet. Staring I was somehow able to mutter "I'll be right back" before rushing out of the room to call England, he would want to know what was happening…

Shaking slightly I pulled out my phone and dialed England's home phone number. It rang a couple of times before a very angry Brit answered. "STOP CALLING ME EARLY IN THE MORNING FROGFACE!" Cringing I pulled the phone away from my ear and let him continue to ramble. "SIX IN THE MORNING! ON MY DAY OFF TO! YOU HAVE SOME NERVE!" it would be around six in the morning for him… slowly the yelling subsided and I was surprised he didn't hang up by this point.

"England, this is Canada, it's about America… He- he woke up… but he doesn't remember anything. Not even his own name." dead silence greeted me.  
"I'll be there soon." A click and he was gone. I sighed, what was I supposed to do to entertain the most hyperactive person I knew? _I can probably just turn on the TV… No he might see something about himself on the news or something… _I thought all of this as I walked back up the stairs and down the hall to his room. Knocking once to warn him of my presence I went inside. Putting on a non-nervous face I look toward the bed. Only to find it empty.

Alfred's POV

_Alfred? _The name did sound familiar to me. But the Blond guy never mentioned his own name before he hurried out the door. _OH WELL Guess I'll just call him Joe_ I thought stretching out my stiff muscles. I threw the light blue covers off my body, and swung my legs over the side of the bed in an attempt to sit up. My vision suddenly blurred and my head throbbed. I fell backwards over the bed, with my legs hanging over the side and my arms splayed out to my sides at awkward angles. I stilled myself. _Headrush_ my mind supplied. I smiled, at least I kind of remembered somethings. I slowly stood up wary of anymore surprise headrushes. I was unsteady on my feet as I walked toward the door. I absently wondered where the bathroom was, and when the last time I peed was.

Just outside my door was a long hallway filled with pictures and doors. At one end there was a tall stair case. In my back of my mind I cataloged it as 'needs to be explored'. Directly across from me one of the pictures stood out. It showed a young blond man with two small children. Their hair was a bit darker than his. And all three of them had different eye colours. The smaller of the two kids had purple eyes, and the other kid's eyes were a bright blue and twinkled slightly as the picture caught him mid jump about to topple onto the older man who obviously didn't realize the picture was being taken, as he was stumbling backwards from the onslaught of hugs from the two kids. Chuckling at his expression I moved to the next picture on the wall It showed what I thought was the young children, but all grown up now. Both wore glasses and were giving each other noogies. I imminently recognized the one with purple eyes as my current care taker. I shrugged and opened the first door I thought was the bathroom.

Either I was lucky, or subconsciously knew this was the _bathroom but if that is the case then I guess I have been here a lot _I thought looking around. The counters were the same creamy colour as the tiled floor. The walls were a forest green, dark when compared with the rest of the room. I did my business and left promptly.

Wondering if I was supposed to stay in the room I woke up in, I decided to explore the staircase. The stairs were slightly creaky as I walked down wondering why I didn't put on a light at the top of the stairs I continued down the steps hoping not to trip and humming Mission Impossible. Once I hit the bottom of the steps I felt the wall for a light switch I somehow already knew was there. Sudden yelling up stairs mad me jump. "Oh my god, Arthur will be so mad if I have already managed to lose him! ALFRED?! Where'd you go?!" Wincing slightly I turned around, annoyed that my little adventure was cut short, and even better the yelling was giving me a head ach.

"I'm down stairs Joe!" I yelled in return. There seemed to be a moment of confused silence, probably because I called him Joe. Footsteps came down the stairs and a relieved looking Joe sighed at the sight of me. It took another moment for him to compose himself.

"…Why did you call me Joe?" I looked him over before swiftly replying

"You forgot to introduce yourself earlier, and you look like you're a Joe" dumb founded silence came in reply.

"Joe?" he muttered before the real reply. "My name is Matthew, and a friend named Arthur is about to come by." I sighed and decided that he was going to be Joe in my books anyways.

"I'm still going to call you Joe by the way…" I stated calmly before walking to where I thought the kitchen was.

AN:

I hoped you liked it! And, though you probably won't be able to guess right now, if you are able to guess before I finish the story, then you will get this tray of cookies *holds out cookies*. Also you might just get some special recognition. *wink*


End file.
